War and War Rules
What is war? War is a plugin that we use on Eldin. It allows cities to fight one another, and can be great fun! Here is a summary of the war rules and what happens in a war: Attacking Side: You may dig and build, but only whilst the war is going. You can build a pile of dirt to get high in the trees, or to get into the tower if the tower has an inside to get to. You cannot grief the tower and you cannot block the tower's doors or windows with materials. Defensive Side: You may not grief the tower, take the ladders down so enemies cannot get to the top or dig the ground out beneath the tower to make it impossible to enter. This will cost you the battle. If you see someone on your team do so, announce it immediately so it can be fixed and they can be banned until the war is over. If you fail to report the griefing of the tower, you will lose the war immediately. You can however build and dig elsewhere on the warzone. (Also blocking points to the flag or to the tower to restrict access is not allowed) You may not set landmines or use TNT in anyway, unless it has been enabled by your team’s side building the correct building in either city. Scoring: Scoring is simple and to the point. Each team has a life pool, set at 30, and the first team to kill off 30 of the enemy will score 1 point for their team. You can also capture the tower flag. Taking the flag and returning it to your Home team zone will also award you 1 point, which can be much easier to do if the defenders are disorganized. The war is fought until 1 team has 10 points in total; the first team to reach 10 points wins the battle! Healing Monoliths: Normally set between the tower and an attacking side, this monolith can be captured by either team by breaking off and sticking one of the blocks from your start point inside it. This monolith will heal those of your team near it if you own it. This can be good or bad; having an attacking force with a healing area not far from your tower might not be good. So the defence has the issue of all defend tower or defend tower only and give a position close to the tower up, where the attackers can dig can and set up a proper attack. Over all things to know: If you lag a decent amount during the normal Minecraft experience on our server, then expect to lag in the warzone. During wars I will remove all unneeded plugins to free up as much resources as needed, but for many of you there will be lag, as it’s part of the game. The lag will be equal on both sides for the most part. If the battle lasts more than 2 hours (time is started directly after the teams enter the field) the siege is considered a draw; the attacking forces will lose and the defenders remain in control. This is to stop the off chance of the attacking team deciding to take defensive positions and drawing out the time. You can only attack once per day as an assaulting team. You can defend as many times as you like if you live in the city that is being attacked. Remember your defence and combat skills when gearing up. Don’t just charge blindly if you are on the attacking team: listen to the one that is leading the battle/defence. If you do not listen, you may be kicked or banned until the war is over. If we cannot kick or ban them, we may in this case jail the person for 10 minutes to remove them from the field if you feel they are costing you too many losses. Just remember that its one less person there presently for you. Make sure you are on the right team before you do anything else: you may not decide to change sides once the battle is over. Any questions about this, feel free to ask here, and all the other info on war can be found here too: http://www.worldofeldin.com/ruleslist.htm